1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescent display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electroluminescent display.
2. Description of Related Art
The development and application of electroluminescent displays, especially organic electroluminescent display, come to attract increasing attention. In comparison with conventional liquid crystal displays, organic electroluminescent displays are advantageous in greater viewing angles, higher contrast, shorter response time and wider operational temperature range.
During the manufacturing process of the electroluminescent display, the device packaging is an important issue. In particular, the organic light-emitting material and/or the electrode material of the organic electroluminescent display are susceptible to degradation and/or oxidation due to moisture and oxygen, and hence, the hermeticity requirement of the packaging of the organic electroluminescent display is more stringent than other electroluminescent displays.
Conventionally, resins, such as UV-curable resins, are used to form the sealing structure of the organic electroluminescent. However, the resins are insufficient to prevent the oxygen and water vapor from permeating into the packaged device under prolonged operation.
The glass frit is a conventional alternative to the resin. However, the adhesion strength of the glass frit is inferior to that of the resin. Therefore, the devices packaged with the glass frit are more likely to fail the reliability test (such as the dropping test).
Accordingly, there exists an urgent need in the related art to provide a packaging method that can effectively protect the electroluminescent display.